


Shake, Bend, Break

by izuku



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Torture, and then after, basically what happens when torso captures mutsuki, post-chapter 64, urie is kinda ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuku/pseuds/izuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki has long since lost track of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake, Bend, Break

**Author's Note:**

> shi t ok uh so im already so emotional over the new chapter and i couldnt not write this im so sorry
> 
> just.. tread lightly while reading this? nothing is really graphic but i kinda drew from what happened to kaneki with yamori's torture with this
> 
> also this is not written very well or beta'd pls forgive me

Mutsuki has long since lost track of time.

 

            He could have been here for hours, days, weeks, and he’ll never know. It’s all just a blur of pain and pleas for mercy, hoping with every fiber of his being that his savior would appear.

           

            (he’s growing more and more sure that no such _savior_ existed for him, though maybe that’s for the best)

 

            Though, before we get there, perhaps we should backtrack a bit.

 

\------------

 

            He was just talking to Ayumu, reassuring her that the death of Hachikawa was not her fault, that she’d be okay, and she was explaining her emotions, how she felt, when-

 

            _He_ appeared. _He_ stood there, with eyes glinting like obsidian, and attacked Ayumu. Mutsuki tried to protect her, fear coursing through his veins-

            And then, everything was quiet. Dark. _Perhaps_ , he entertained, _I’m asleep_.

 

            (and, of course, he was right, although he now wishes he’d never have woken up)

 

            Now, here he is, sitting in a dress, in the worst pain imaginable. He can’t think, he can’t move, is he breathing? He’s unsure, though he would be unsurprised if he found he wasn’t. Mutuski Tooru has given up hope, _and maybe_ , he thinks, _that’s okay_.

 

\------------

 

            It’s happening again.

 

            It’s happening again, and Mutsuki is screaming, sobbing, praying that he’ll just _die_ so he doesn’t have to suffer like this any longer, because he can’t fucking take the feeling of his arms, legs, being cut off again and again _and again andagainandagain_ and when _He_ decides to take advantage of the fact that Mutsuki can’t fu _cking move_ and do horrible, horrible horriblehorrible things and he can’t think can’t think can’t _think_ -

           

And then, everything stops.

 

He thinks he might hear screaming, though whether it’s his own or someone else’s, he’s unsure. His eyes are closed, and he just hopes everything will stay black, calm, for a while. Just a little break, a little rest, maybe that’s all he’ll need to just slip away, to just die.

 

No such luck.

 

Instead, he finds familiar gloved hands cupping his face, calling his name, and he dares to open his eyes.

 

He’s met with the sight of _purple_ , of _worry_ , and he nearly starts crying again.

 

“Is it really you?” The words are faint, creaking, raw and betraying his emotions.

 

(desperation, exhaustion, sadness, _hope_ )

 

A tiny, sad smile. “It’s me.”

 

And then he’s crying, being picked up and carried, cradled, and when he is once again enveloped in the darkness, it is warm.

 

\------------

 

When Mutsuki once again regains consciousness, he’s lying in a hospital bed, and everything is too bright. He squints until his vision is no longer a wash of white, then scans his surroundings.

 

He finds that he’s hooked to several machines that are monitoring his vials, that he’s in his own room, and that Urie Kuki is sleeping on him. Well, not sleeping _on him_ , per se, but sleeping _next to him_ , with his his head on Mutsuki’s lap.

 

(and maybe he’d drooled on the sheets a little bit, but Mutsuki decides that the teasing can wait)

 

To pass the time (and to make sure his arms are _there_ and that they _work_ ), Mutsuki finds himself carding his fingers through Urie’s hair, which is surprisingly soft. As the purple locks pass through his hands, he smiles a bit. Urie found him, looked for him and found him and brought him back.

 

(and maybe, _just maybe_ , Mutsuki had fallen in love with this man, far far before he became his savior, and maybe that made this all the better)

 

\------------

 

When Urie begins to stir, Mutsuki carefully removes his hands from his hair. And when purple eyes blink open, the ghost of a smile graces Mutsuki’s lips. He says nothing, but Urie sits up, holds tight to his hands, and presses a soft kiss to the green-haired boy’s forehead. When his eyes sting and tears drip down cheeks that are taut with a smile, a tiny piece of the darkness that has grown in his chest falls out, and, at least for a moment, he feels as though he might be able to be alright.

 

\------------

 

Things are, of course, far from perfect. There’s still many, many nights where Mutsuki wakes up screaming, crying, the feeling of limbs being chopped off haunting him like a phantom pain. But now, he has Urie, Saiko, all of the Quinx that now reside in the chateau. Now, he has Urie there to hold him, get him whatever he needs when the memories flash behind his eyes.

 

And no, not everything is perfect. There are mistakes, there are redoes, but most importantly, they all keep trying. They do their best. And in the end, that’s all Mutsuki could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was rlly short and bad but i hope you enjoyed?? also if you read my other stuff ive got a new chapter of shouyou's secret coming out tonight for sure i just really had to write this ahhhhh sorry
> 
> as always, kudos and/or comments are super appreciated, and I hope you're all doing fantastically!


End file.
